


First Kiss

by marvelfoodlover



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i have so much feels for this otp, ironpanther, t'challa is sweet man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tony believes no one on the team can stand him so he avoids and keeps away, thinking he's doing them a favor. For T’Challa it's anything but because he wants to court his cute little bum but Tony is making it difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So its short and totally overdue. Enjoy!

“I don’t get it platypus,” Tony said to his best friend, keeping his eyes on the King of Wakanda. “Why is he here?”

Rhodey sighs inwardly, wondering if Tony was ever going to get it. It has been a while since Tony even saw the Avengers ever since he got them pardoned. He never seen them since then, not wanting to be around the people who betrayed him, and Rhodey was more than happy about that. But T’Challa keeps on coming to Tony even though everything was over. T’Challa and Tony had spent quite some time together to work on the Accords, and Tony had assumed when everything will be over, the King would leave him. But he kept coming back.

Rhodey had confronted T’Challa once, wanting to know his intentions. And the King was very clear about it.

_“I want to court him.”_

Rhodey was clearly not expecting that, but after watching him interact with Tony, he could see the soft smiles and gooey eyes that the genius would be oblivious to. Rhodey was cautious abut this, but he could see his intentions weren’t hurtful.

“Maybe you should ask him,” Rhodey told Tony, smiling at the people. He pats his back before walking away when he notices T'Challa is nearing towards them. Tony freezes for a second before flashing a smile at the King.

"Your Pantherness I didn't think galas would be your thing."

T'Challa doesn't bother to hide his smirk, and takes a sip from his champagne. He notices that Tony isn't holding a drink, and wonders if he should offer him one before deciding against it. The gala was a fundraiser for an organization supporting Women in STEM fields, something the two men supported. Tony honestly didn't think that T'Challa would be here. In fact he had thought that the King would be relieved to not seeing him anymore.

"While the gala is for a noble cause, it is not the sole reason I am here."

"God you sound like Thor," Tony blurts, and he hides the surprise when T'Challa chuckles. "What's the reason then kitty?"

"I am looking at him."

Tony froze to that because T'Challa was looking at him. _At him._

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Have been doing for the past few months," T'Challa responded with an amused smile. "We should discuss this on the balcony, away from the prying eyes."

It's then Tony realizes that everyone was watching them. He can feel his cheeks heat up and _oh god is he blushing?_

He ignores the Rhodey’s smirk and walks with T’Challa to the balcony, and notices the Dora Milaje standing respectfully away but not too far away.

“Why?” Tony asks as soon as they reach the balcony. He explained further when he saw the confused look on T’Challa’s face. “Why me?”

“The heart wants it wants,” T’Challa softly said, stepping a bit closer to the man.

“Your heart deserves better.”

T’Challa stops at that, and his heart near breaks seeing the absolute belief that Tony didn’t deserve anything.

“I have seen you for a long time, Anthony. I have seen the man you truly are, and I respect and admire your determination. You have never back down from your responsibilities, and contrary to the popular belief, you stood up for what you believed in. It is your courage that made me fall for you, Anthony,” T’Challa whispers now that he is so close to him and Tony isn’t moving away.

He looks into the soft brown eyes, those eyes that say million things that Tony can’t physically say. He sees the uncertainty in them, but also the hope that T’Challa desperately latches onto.

Tony inches closer when he sees the question in the King’s eyes, and meets him halfway.

The kiss is so soft and sweet, and Tony wanted more when T’Challa backed away.

“I wanted to do that for so long,” T’Challa said.

“You could do it again,” Tony added, and smiled when T’Challa kissed him again.


End file.
